Even After Death
by ninjacat5
Summary: Even after death. Such incredibly powerful words, but uttered on a day when death seemed so far away. Yoshiki and Seiko friendship, with hints of Yoshiki x Ayumi, Satoshi x Naomi, and Seiko x Naomi.


_**So, it has been an incredibly long time since I've visited this site! I guess life got in the way, haha. But recently, I watched Pewdiepie play Corpse Party. I was hooked after the first episode. The story to that game, is just beautiful. I fell in love with each character. Especially Yoshiki. But who hasn't fallen in love with Yoshiki? **_

_**Now I, like almost everyone, fell in love with Yoshiki and Ayumi together, but I was also interested in a Yoshiki and Seiko friendship. To me, they both love someone they can't technically have. All because of Mochida. So this little short is the result! I hope you all like it, and I hope I wasn't too inaccurate with anything. It's your basic one-sided Yoshiki x Ayumi, one-sided Seiko x Naomi, full on Yoshiki x Seiko friendship!**_

_**Well, Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. I'm now a broke college student who is lucky to own a package of ramen.**_

_**Enjoy **_

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Yoshiki had saved Ayumi's life, yet again. Well, saved was a strong word. He wasn't dealing with science classroom models, or creepy, demented ghost girls, or even Ayumi's own slipping sanity. No, it was a time before all the big heroic stuff. It was something much smaller. He saved her lunch.<p>

Satoshi and Naomi were teasing around as the group found a place to eat. It was a green, bright Saturday noon, and the park was filled with the sights and sounds of laughter from people young and old. One tiny push sent Satoshi into Ayumi, who was staring around, clearly in her own world. Her box flew from her hands, and directly into Yoshiki's. Priding himself of the perfect rescue, he handed the meal back to Ayumi.

Glowering at the waves of affection melting off of Naomi and Satoshi, Ayumi quickly mumbled a thanks as she continued to think about her own emotions. Naomi and Satoshi hastily apologized, and began laughing at their ridiculousness. Ayumi accepted their apologies, but still sent them a quick glare, caught by Yoshiki and Seiko. The former gave a sigh, to which Seiko also noticed.

* * *

><p>The day wore on to active games, as Satoshi pulled a football out of his bag. Yoshiki grabbed the ball in good fun, and the two gave chase as they kicked down the park's greenery. Soon, Seiko and Naomi joined in, as Morishige, Mayu, and Ayumi relaxed, watching the group.<p>

It was Naomi and Satoshi pitted against Yoshiki and Seiko. The game, Keep Away, inspired a victory between Seiko and Yoshiki, the latter being most physically fit in the group. Defeated, Naomi and Satoshi trudged back to the blanket, while Seiko embraced Yoshiki in a bone shattering hug.

"I think those boobs of yours weighs you down, Naoooooomi," Seiko exclaimed. Naomi's face turned a crisp shade of red, as she pinched her best friend's cheeks.

"Seiko…!" Seiko gave a huge grin. "Let's be honest, the only reason you won was because of Kishinuma!" Seiko gave a forced pout, then nodded her head.

She turned to Yoshiki and tousled his hair. "Yeah, you're right! I mean, look at him!" She grabbed his arms, poking for the muscles. "Mmmmmm, rock hard!" Yoshiki pushed her away lightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be hitting on Naomi?" He asked, much to Naomi's chagrin. A wicked grin spread across Seiko's face as she lunged at Naomi, burying her face into her chest.

"Seiko! What are you doing?!" The girl shrieked, stumbling into Satoshi, whose face turned beet red from the contact.

The group slowly settled down and broke into chatter, everyone scattered on the giant, light blue picnic blanket. Naomi was sitting upright, with Seiko's head in her lap. Satoshi was on her right, and Ayumi on his. They made a bit of a half circle around Mayu as she began opening up about details for the next school play, excitedly explaining Morishige and her plans. Yoshiki laid on the other side of Mayu, watching the cloudless blue sky.

"Morishige would play a great Raskolnikov!" Mayu exclaimed as she leaned against the boy, who began blushing furiously.

"What's a Raskolnikov?" Satoshi whispered quietly. Ayumi perked up, excited to be a part of the conversation, and to answer Satoshi's question.

"He's a character, from a book," Spoke up Yoshiki. Everyone turned to stare at him. Feeling six pairs of eyes on him, he glanced at the group. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Ayumi questioned, a slight condescending tone laced within her words. Yoshiki gave a slight eye roll and sat up on his elbows to look at the group.

"Oh, uh, Miki's read the book, and she really liked it. She would never stop talking about it to me," He stated monotonously, hoping the conversation would diverge into a new topic upon his statement.

"She probably thought _you _were a modern Raskolnikov," Ayumi whispered furiously under her breath. She just couldn't stand the bleached blonde!

Most of the group pretended not to hear her words. They were tired of the two in fights. Seiko, though, stole a glance at Yoshiki, who had returned to laying down, a cold gleam in his eyes before he shut them, and his mind, to the surrounding world.

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity, Yoshiki felt a hard thump on his side. He opened his eyes and was met face to face with Seiko. He looked around and noticed the others were playing another round of football.<p>

"Kishinuma, are you deaf?" Seiko asked as she plopped down next to Yoshiki.

"…Why…?" He asked cautiously.

"We tried to get your attention to play with us!"

Yoshiki tried to think on whether or not he heard them. He didn't realize he had slipped that deeply into his own world. He mumbled a quick apology. "Why aren't you playing?"

"We're the power couple! It wouldn't be the same if I wasn't on your team! And I get to watch Naomi's boobs shake!" She laughed evilly as Yoshiki blushed, his eyes clearly surveying the aforementioned jiggling. He quickly looked away. "I know, its soooooo hard to look away! So mesmerizing!"

"Do you say all these things because you seriously can't wait to fuck Naomi, or do you just love our reactions?" Yoshiki questioned. Seiko sat for a minute in silence. Yoshiki sat shocked, reveled by her silence. He was tempted to break it with a comment, but couldn't. He watched her, and hinted a quick flash of, sadness? He wasn't entirely sure.

"Haha, I'm not sure," She whispered, attempted to be her cheery self, but sounded a tad too depressed.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You're fine! Soooooooooooo, how's Ayumi doing?" She asked quickly, desperately changing the subject. Yoshiki scoffed, tossing Seiko a hard look.

"Why don't you ask someone she likes?" He asked, watching the game. It was split up with the boys versus the girls. Even with the number advantage, the girls were losing, which Yoshiki found shocking. Morishige wasn't athletic in the slightest. Maybe Naomi's boobs did weigh her down…

"You're too good to her," Seiko whispered quietly. Yoshiki's jaw dropped slightly. Watching his reaction, Seiko continued. "Shinozaki. It's gotta suck watching her pine after Mochida like that. Her comments she continually throws at you…" Seiko sighed. "Why does everyone go after Mochida…?" She stared up at the sky as silence began to set it.

"Good question." She felt a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of her reserve. She looked up at Yoshiki, his eyes directly staring at her, focusing only on her. "You're… too good to her too." He, albeit awkwardly, began patting Seiko's back, attempting to comfort the girl. Seiko chuckled slightly and attacked the boy into another bone crushing hug. After a few minutes, when it was evident Seiko wasn't planning on letting go, Yoshiki began to relax and let his arm lay lazily across Seiko's back. They sat like that and watched their friends tussle in the mud over a ball.

"We really are the Power Couple!" Seiko excitedly squeaked. Yoshiki grunted in response.

"Explanation?"

"No matter what happens, we never give up! We always keep trying. And I think, we'll never give up, even after death! Fist it!" Seiko stuck up a fist. Yoshiki, chuckling at her terminology, reciprocated the action. "Aw, c'mon, even I didn't think of it that way!" Seiko mocked anger, but quickly laughed. "Hehehe, I can think of some people we'd like to do that to…"

"Shinohara, has anyone ever told you how crazy you are?"

"Naomi does every single day. It's what keeps me going! Oi, call me Seiko, Kishinuma!"

"Yoshiki." Seiko nodded happily and looked up at the bleached blonde. She hugged tighter.

"You know, if I was… different… I definitely would have fallen for you!" Seiko squeezed harder. "I mean, these muscles! Maybe if Shinozaki gave you a hug once in a while, she'd realize how damn sexy you are! I guess we'll have to make you more huggable!"

"Hey, I'm pretty damn huggable!" Seiko and Yoshiki laughed together, leaning against each other.

It was lonely, unrequited love. Yoshiki had never really talked about his affections for Shinozaki, not even Satoshi. He just wasn't meant to talk about things like that. Even now, with Seiko, he never spoke the words. But the two teenagers felt more at home laying against each other than they had in a long time. It was nice, Yoshiki decided, to have someone feel the same struggle he was feeling. To be able to openly talk about it. As openly as Yoshiki was, anyways. He felt Seiko snuggle into his chest, and couldn't help but feel warm inside, knowing he helped someone feel better, too.

"Yoshiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay this way, forever." Realizing how that sounded, she quickly tacked on, "We don't need another Mochida. Then that'd be a second person I'd have to battle over for Naomi's affections!" He nodded and pat her head.

"Aww, Seiko, have you found someone else to obsess over?" Naomi yelled from across the park. Seiko perked at the words. She stood up quickly, then bent over and became level with Yoshiki's face.

"What did I tell ya? We gotta keep trying!" With that, she placed a quick kiss on Yoshiki's cheek, then bounced off toward Naomi.

Yoshiki was left alone on the blanket. He began to lean back and take a nap, but not before he noticed Ayumi watching him with an unreadable expression.

* * *

><p>The girls' lavatory was slimy, Yoshiki decided. The walls were caked with black mold, the floors slippery with what appeared to be blood and water, and the whole room stank of decay. Who was he trying to kid? The whole school was like this. It was really starting to get to him.<p>

Ayumi stared at the black spot across from the stalls, muttering about how it felt so _familiar_. Yoshiki stared at the stall, and all memories of Seiko he had came rushing back to him.

_We gotta keep trying_. Yoshiki whipped around.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Ayumi. Standing near him, she punched his shoulder.

"Stop trying to scare me Kishinuma! You're so mean!" Yoshiki sighed and continued to stare at the stall. A ghost of a face began to appear as he heard the words again. Realization dawned on him. Trying to keep his composure, he turned to Ayumi.

"Let's leave Shinozaki." Ayumi nodded, but a strange look overcame her face. Before he knew it, Ayumi was out the door. Yoshiki looked back to the stall. He could feel the warmth from that day, hear the words they spoke over and over again. He would have stood there forever, to escape this hell of a school, but Ayumi needed him, now more than ever. She needed his strength. He couldn't collapse to the insanity around him. If so, who would save Ayumi from her own crumbling sanity?

"I'll never give up. For you, Seiko," He whispered quietly, then hastily followed the possessed girl.

_Even after death_.


End file.
